Lost Controlled
by Fugu Chibi
Summary: Bermula dari Yaya yang ingin menjahili Blaze menggunakan minuman, hingga ia harus dapat masalah dengan menjadi pengasuh Blaze karena penyakitnya kambuh. Namun di luar dugaan, bahwa Blaze jauh lebih agresif dari apa yang ia kira selama ini. bisakah Yaya melewati semuanya dengan mulus?/" kau melawanku maka kau akan merasakan akibanya Yaya.."-Blaze/ NO DARK READERS!


**BOBOIBOY © MONSTA**

 **AKU PINJAM CHARA SAJA**

 **WARNING : CARILAH SENDIRI**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat sial bagi seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan rok sepaha serta memakai aksen jepit bunga di bagian kanan kepalanya. Siapal lagi jika bukan miss pinky alias Yaya Nuraini. Dia kesiangan bangun karena jam alarmnya mati tanpa pemberitahuan.

" Sial, aku harus lebih cepat agar tak di hukum oleh guru killer," umpat sang gadis. Tak lama kemudian, saat sang gadis sedang berjalan dengan terburu buru, ia menabrak seseorang yang membuatnya harus mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya.

" Kau ini apa apaan sih? Datang datang malah menabrakku. Tak punya mata apa?" sembur Yaya pada orang itu. Sang objek yang jadi bahan omelan dari gadis yang terkenal sebagai Miss Pinky hanya menghela nafas sambil melepaskan earphone biru muda yang selalu terpasang manis di telinganya. Setelah itu, ia mengulurkan tangan guna membantu sang gadis untuk berdiri.

" Apa kau butuh bantuan, nona?" Tanya orang tersebut. Yaya mendongak dan baru menyadari bahwa orang yang tadi ia tubruk adalah seorang lelaki yang menurut Yaya sangat tampan dengan hidung mancung dan kulit putih yang di perkirakan Yaya ia anak blasteran. Sang pemuda yang tangannya merasa terabaikan langsung berdehem keras. Yaya kembali dari dunia fantasinya dan merona sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk berdiri.

" Makasih ya sudah membantuku berdiri." Ujar Yaya sambil membungkukan badan. Sang pemuda hanya mengulum senyum.

" Kau tak ada kelas pagi ini?" Tanya pemuda itu kembali. Sontak, Yaya langsung melirik jam dan terbelalak kaget ketika melihat jam yang telah menunjukan pukul 8 pagi. Setelah itu, ia kembali berlari yang membuat pemuda tadi cengo dengan tingkah Yaya.

" Dasar perempuan, selalu saja merepotkan." Ujar pemuda itu lalu kembali berjalan ke tempat tujuan asalnya yaitu perpustakaan.

Lol

Yaya langsung masuk kelas ketika melihat belum ada tanda tanda sang guru telah datang. Sesampainya di kursi yang ada di barisan depan kedua, ia terengah engah karena sehabis berlari. Ying dan Luna yang merupakan sahabat karibnya hanya menaikkan alis ketika Yaya baru saja sampai.

" Kau darimana?" Tanya Luna sambil mengintrogasi Yaya. Yaya hanya menutup matanya lalu mendongak menatap sang sahabat yang memilki rambut biru dongker tersebut.

" Aku kesiangan karena alarm ku mati. Mungkin baterainya habis atau apalah itu." Jawab Yaya seadanya. Luna hanya menganggukan kepala lalu melirik kearah Ying. Ying yang merasa di perhatikan langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Yaya yang melihat kedua sahabatnya tersenyum entah karena apa hanya bisa memutar mataya malas. Hingga tak lama, datanglah seorang pemuda yang memakai topi miring dengan tatapan marah yang membuat Ying dan seisi kelas terkejut.

" AKU MAU TANYA, SIAPA DI SINI YANG MEMBUAT BAJUKU KOTOR KARENA CAPPUCINO HAH?!" ujar pemuda itu. Hanna yang ada di samping pemuda hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Taufan, dengarkan aku dulu. Yang nabrak kamu terus nyiram kamu pakai kopi cappuccino bukan dari kelas ini. Tapi dari kelas lain." Ujar Hanna menerangkan. Taufan yang mendengar penjelasan dari sang kekasih hanya tersipu malu lalu kembali keluar kelas. Seisi kelas langsung menjadi gaduh setelah Taufan keluar.

" Wah dia ganteng banget. Pengen aku karungin." Ujar salah satu siswi fansgirlingan melihat sang ketua osis yang begitu memperlihatkan ekspresi marahnya. Ying hanya mengusap wajahnya karena rencana yang ia akan ia lakukan pada Yaya ternyata gagal. Hingga tak lama, ada seorang pemuda berjaket biru aquamarine datang menghampiri Yaya.

" Ikutlah denganku," ujar pemuda itu singkat lalu kembali keluar kelas. Yaya menaikkan alisnya tapi menurut dengan mengikuti pemuda itu keluar kelas.

" Rencana kita berhasil Luna." Ujar Ying sambil menyeringai.

" Tunggu tanggal mainnya sajalah."ujar Luna menimpali. Mereka menyeringai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada gadis berambut panjang penyuka warna pink tersebut.

Lol

Yaya mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. Hingga tak lama pemuda itu berhenti dan mendorong Yaya masuk kegudang. Yaya langsung tersungkur. Hingga saat ia berbalik, ternyata pemuda itu langsung mengunci gudang tersebut dan membawa kuncinya lalu dimasukka ke dalam saku.

" Bukankah kau pemuda tadi menabrakku di koridor? Mau apa kau dariku?" ujarnya galak. Sang pemuda hanya tersenyum lalu mendekati Yaya yang sedang terduduk di lantai. Ia membunuh jarak dengan sang gadis hingga jaraknya kira kira 10 cm lagi sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. Yaya menahan nafas ketika ia bisa merasakan deru nafas sang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Sang pemuda lalu kembali menjauh dari wajah Yaya yang sudah merah padam.

" Kau Yaya Nuraini, anak tunggal dari keluarga Yah yang di bilang sangat terpandang. Dan kau, melakukan suatu kesalahan besar 3 hari lalu pada adikku." Ujar pemuda itu kalem namun menusuk. Yaya tertegun mendengarnya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian 3 hari lalu. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia tak dapat mengingat apapun.

" Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Bisa kau beritahu siapa namamu dan kejadian itu?" sang pemuda hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sang gadis. Ia lalu duduk di hadapan Yaya dengan raut wajah yang terluka.

" Aku Boboiboy Ice Aquamarine. Aku lahir di London. Dan kau telah membuat adikku, Blaze hingga stress yang membuatnya harus di usir oleh orang tuaku. Kau memberinya alcohol hingga ia mabuk sampai….." ucapan Ice harus terhenti karena ia merasa amarah yang tadi ia bendung kembali naik ke ubun ubun. Dengan satu tarikan nafas, ia melanjutkan kata katanya yang sempat terpotong.

" SAMPAI HANCUR! KAU MEMBUATNYA HARUS MALU SEUMUR HIDUP KARENA IA TAK BISA MENGONTROL NAFSUNYA! KAU PENGHANCUR!" ujar Ice berapi api. Yaya kembali mengingat kejadian 3 hari itu dan membelalakan mata ketika tahu apa yang pemuda itu maksud.

 **3 days ago….**

 _Yaya sedang mencari cari kue untuk sang sepupu karena sebentar lagi ia akan ulang tahun. Dengan antusias yang tinggi, ia melihat lihat topping kue.. namun, saat ia melihat kue coklat, ia tertarik. Wajah Yaya langsung berbinar layaknya anak kecil. Begitu hendak membelinya, tiba tiba kue itu hilang karena di beli oleh orang lain. Yaya tentu protes melihat hal itu._

 _" Hei itu kueku! Aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya!" ujar Yaya. Sang pemuda langsung berbalik dan menimpali perkataan Yaya._

 _" Heh, aku sudah lebih dulu memesannya. Ini kueku dan kau tak berhak memilikinya," balas pemuda itu sengit. Yaya tertegun mendengarnya. Tak lama Yaya menyeringai._

 _" Baiklah itu kuemu. Tapi temani aku sebentar untuk minum milkshake." Ujar Yaya. Sang pemuda hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya memesan minuman. Namun, setelah itu, Yaya membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat sang pelayan langsung tersenyum bak devil._

 _" Baiklah, nona. Tunggu 5 menit dan minuman akan tersedia. " ujar sang pelayan lalu kembali kedapur. Sang pemuda tentu mengerang protes._

 _" Hei, aku bahkan belum memesan apapun!" ujar sang pemuda. Yaya hanya memutar matanya._

 _" Aku sudah memesankan minumannya untukmu. Oh ya, siapa namamu? Aku tak penah melihatmu di kota ini sebelumnya." Ujar Yaya basa basi._

 _" Aku Boboiboy Blaze Hilapious. Aku baru saja tiba di kota ini sekitar seminggu yang lalu." Ujar pemuda bernama Blaze itu._

 _" Kau pindahan dari mana?" ujar Yaya kembali._

 _" aku dari London." Ujar Blaze singkat. Tak lama, minuman pun datang. Yaya langsung mengambil milkshakenya sedangkan Blaze mengambil yang satunya lagi._

 _" Ini apa?" Tanya Blaze sambil mencium minuman yang ada di tangannya._

 _" Hanya teh hijau. Minumlah." Sahut Yaya. Blaze langsung meminum minuman itu dan tak lama, sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas seperti terbakar._

 _" Ah, tubuhku kenapa?" ujar Blaze sambil mengibas ngibaskan tangannya. Yaya langsung menyeringai._

 _" Ah aku lupa jika itu adalah whisky. Maaf ya?" ujar Yaya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Blaze yang mendengarnya langsung membelalakan matanya hingga ia pun berlari keluar. Yaya langsung tertawa melihat penderitaan pemuda itu. Lalu, karena sudah terlalu malam ia akhirnya membayar minuman dan pergi pulang_

 **Flashback off**

 **"** Setelah itu ia pulang dan membunuh kakak kami Gempa. Ia meminum darah kakak kami. Apa kau tak tahu akan dampak yang kau timbulkan pada adikku hah?!"

" Maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu adikmu punya penyakit pika." Ujar Yaya menyesal. Ice hanya menghela nafasnya lalu berkata dengan nada dingin.

" Karena kau membuat penyakit Blaze dan membuat kakak kami tiada, maka gantinya adalah kau jadi pengasuh Blaze sampai ia sembuh total!"

" Memangnya dia bayi apa sampai aku harus jadi pengasuhnya?" ujar Yaya kesal.

" Aku tak terima penolakan. Mulai besok, kemas barang barangmu dan bawa ke Jln. Green No 16 di Blok A. kau akan jadi pengasuh Blaze sampai ia sembuh seperti sedia kala dan tak ada penolakan. Atau, kau ku laporkan ke polisi dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana!"

Ok, sekarang Yaya bingung harus bagaimana. Apa tindakan yang harus ia pilih guna menghadapi situasi ini?

 **Next or stop?**

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
